


Complicated

by heffermonkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fish out of Water, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wonders why Steve finds it hard to admit his feelings.  Steve thinks on the era in which he grew up v the present day society he now lives in and how things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I like the idea of a Thor and Steve friendship, born purely out of their 'fish out of water' status, Thor as the alien, Steve from another era. It's what bridges the gap and I am a sucker for a good 'buddy friendship' between men.
> 
> Happy Birthday to Kaige - who got me in writing Avengers fic (it's only my third attempt and no where near great) mainly by posting her own stuff and waxing lyrical about the fandom as a whole. I'm slowly dipping in my toe, but it's rather infectious once you start. Happy Birthday babes!

"You I do not understand."

A small smile edged Steve's lips and he half turned to glance at Thor, whose large frame filled the doorway. He turned back to look out the window. Stark towers was a very tall, imposing building in the midst of the sprawling city. Steve liked to stalk the different levels at times, preferring the middle rather than the upper floors. Upstairs was Tony's domain, here he had room to roam and explore. Here he could think and breath without interruption or interrupting Tony's quick, ever constant thought processes.

"You're a man from another planet," Steve replied, turning back to look out at the city beyond. Its vastness, its ever changing, ever flowing movement never ceased to amaze him. He thought he'd lived in fast times, but that was over sixty years ago and the world had turned into something much more awesome and overwhelming. "When I was a kid, I read comic books about beings from other planets. A man wrote a story that was read out on the radio and for a time it had people believing the planet was being invaded, it was that vivid and striking. But it was all make believe. Now, all this time later, I find out aliens exist, some are even our allies, thankfully-."

Steve turned again and grinned, giving a small laugh, eyes dancing in amusement. Thor had approached, standing nearby, brow furrowing.

"And yet _you_ don't understand _me_?"

"Your planet is millions of years old, I am assured it has undergone many thousands of years of evolution," Thor replied, moving to the window and looking down at the streets below, tiny figures moving like ants in a nest. "Yet you are afraid."

Steve frowned, wondering what Thor was getting at. There were few things he was afraid of, so he was curious as to what Thor was accusing him of.

"Of love," Thor said as he looked at him, as if it were that obvious. Thor turned and gave him his full attention. "Other humans are not quite so reluctant, so I do not understand why you put yourself through the torture of keeping quiet when it evidently pains you to do so."

Steve was unnerved, thrown by Thor's insight and horrified it was that obvious. If Thor, a man, _a god_ , from another planet saw through him so clearly, no doubt it was evident to everybody else also.

"I - I don't," Steve stammered, quite unsure how to handle the conversation. He decided for the cowards way out, though it went against his very nature. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Thor wasn't easily evaded and reached out to him, rest a large, heavy hand on his broad shoulder.

"Why do you hide from it? If you think it is because he doesn't return the feelings I can assure you, it is quite evident he feels the same way," Thor pointed out. 

Steve supposed he was trying to be helpful. Thor was a studier at times, trying to understand and decipher human behaviour, their ideals such as friendship which was proven in more ways than how you fought side by side in battle. Still, he had no idea the complexities of human nature when it came to love, especially when you were a man brought up in an era where openly admitting your love for another man was almost unthinkable. The world had changed, but even Captain America was haunted and plagued by memories. He'd seen men beaten, women treated as outcasts, read articles and books that instilled fear into even the bravest souls because they dared be honest about who they were. How did he explain that to Thor, who saw the world in it's twenty first century form, a much more open, free and accepting society than he'd ever known it. For nearly thirty years he'd grown up in the early half of the last century, for two he'd lived in the present. It wasn't something he'd naturally adapted too. There were hurdles he had to jump every day.

Steve smiled again, easy and light, thinking perhaps one day he'd try and explain it to his friend.

"You're right, you really don't understand me," Steve pointed out to him. "Maybe I'll explain it all in detail to you one day. For now I'll be honest and admit I am afraid."

"You're one of the bravest men I know," Thor replied and Steve knew he didn't say it lightly.

"That's just what the papers say about Captain America," Steve joked. "Believe me, there are things in this world that scare the hell out of me."

"Like love?"

Steve saw the small smirk at the corner of Thor's mouth and grinned wider.

"What do you know about love?" Steve replied, giving him a playful shove.

"On Earth it is - complicated," Thor said in thought.

"It is that my friend," Steve firmly agreed. "It is that."

~ fin ~


End file.
